


Broken Record

by wizardingtributeofhades



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Breathplay, M/M, Makeup Sex, PWP, Panty Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 17:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13415853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizardingtributeofhades/pseuds/wizardingtributeofhades
Summary: After breaking one of Richie's records Stan tries to make it up to Richie how ever he can.





	Broken Record

                “I’m sorry man. We sold the last copy we had about a week ago.” Stan muttered a few curses under his breath but thanked the woman behind the counter. Not a single record store in town had a copy and this one was his last hope. He knew Richie wouldn’t care much but Stan had given him so much shit for breaking a little bird statue Bill had gotten. Stan considered going to all the stores again, hoping someone had sold a copy to them since he was there last.

                A golden finch landed just a few feet away and Stan lost his train of thought, watching the small bird as it hopped around on the dirty sidewalk, pecking at some food. He wished he had his journal to write down its markings. Stan watched as it flew off, right past the garishly lit sign. _Emma’s Erotic Emporium._ Richie tried to drag him in there once before and Stan had to nearly fight him off to keep it from happening.

                He almost turned back, but something in the window caught his eye. Bottom lip clenched between his teeth Stan looked up and down the street, scanning every face he could see to make sure he didn’t recognize a single one before darting into the store. “Hi, my name is Emma, welcome to the Emporium!” The woman behind the counter’s smile faltered when she him. “Are you okay dearie?”

                “I uh- the window.” When the only response he got was a confused look, he took a deep breath, trying to calm down. “There’s a pair of underwear. In the window. I wanted to get a pair.” He could feel his cheeks burning. “For my friend. A gag gift.”

                “Ok dearie. Need to sit for a second first?”

                “No. No, I’m good. Really.” Stan waited to get his breathing under control before looking up again.

                “Alright, so this friend, do you know what size he is? Or maybe what color he’d prefer?”

                “Red.” He answered quickly. Richie always told him how good he looked in red. “I don’t know about the size though.”

                “Well, is he close to your size?” Stan could feel the heat in his cheeks rising again, knowing that Emma saw right though him. Hell she probably dealt with a thousand losers like him everyday who couldn’t admit they were shopping for themselves. He nodded feebly, trying not to look her in the eyes.

                Emma was a godsend, talking Stan through everything and giving him a discreet bag, saving him from an embarrassing run back to their apartment. He thanked her profusely; buying everything she put in front of him, and walked out the door, head ducked and not stopping until he was standing in their living room. Richie would be home at 11 and he wanted to be ready.

                Stan stripped off, putting everything in the hamper before grabbing one of Richie’s bigger flannels and heading into the bathroom. His nose crinkled as spread the Nair on legs, fighting the urge to wipe it off immediately. Legs hairless, Stan took a razor, shaving the sparse hairs on his chest and stomach. When he stepped out of the shower an hour later he felt like a new man, skin scrubbed to a light pink, wet curls falling around his head.

                The pair of underwear sat on the bed where he had left it, a spot of crimson on his white sheets. Stan stood there, trying to gather the courage. He didn’t have to do this. Richie would be happy with him if he was just wearing anything at all from jeans and t-shirt to a robe to just plain naked. What did he need to wear something so, so frilly for if Richie would fuck him just as easily otherwise? No. He wanted this to be special. Had to. To make up for the record and for being a prick about the statue.

                Pinched between his fingers, he looked at the panties slowly, turning it in the light. The silk felt amazing but he was worried about the lace. I can always take them off. He repeated it again and again as he slid them up his legs. Staring at himself in the mirror Stan rotated, trying to see himself from every angle. His ass hung out of the back, a heart shape framing his cheeks. The silk felt amazing against his skin, and he could feel himself stiffening slowly, pressing against the small pouch at the front. A lace skirt hung from his waist, barely covering his ass and the bulge in his panties.

                Stan grabbed the last thing Emma had talked him into, slowly opening the jar of sweet smelling powder and sprinkling it against Richie’s favorite places. “This is so fucking weird.” He muttered softly. Soon enough he was covered in the honey dust, hoping Richie would appreciate it.

\---

                “Stan-cy I’m home!” Richie yelled into the apartment making Stan jump. He quickly buttoned the flannel, making sure it covered him enough to hide the surprise.

                “Richie we have neighbors! You can’t scream like that.”

                “Oh baby, if they can deal with the noise you make when I’m-“ Richie froze when he saw Stan. “Oh Staniel, are you trying to seduce me baby? You know I love it when you wear my clothes.”

                Stan took a deep breath, before meeting his eyes. “So, I kind of broke one of your records…” Richie opened his mouth but Stan powered on. “I’m so sorry Rich, I tried to find a replacement. Especially after all the shit I gave you about the bird statue. He slowly started unbuttoning the shirt, letting it hang open.

                “Stan you didn’t have too…” Richie trailed off and Stan had to fight back a laugh at the size of his eyes behind his glasses. “Holy fucking shit Stan…” Stan knew his cheeks had to be as red as the panties but he refused to look away. He let the flannel fall to the floor, fighting the urge to fold it. Richie’s eyes didn’t leave his hips.

                Richie was on him in seconds, kissing him roughly, his big hands falling to his hips, gripping him tightly. “Fuck baby. Holy fuck.” Stan hit the wall hard, moaning into the kiss as Richie pinned him there. “Like that princess?”              

                “Rich…” Stan whined, fucking whined and he knew when this was all over Richie would tease him for it but he could not bring himself to care. He could feel Richie through his jeans, hard and hot and Stan couldn’t help but grind his own cock against it, drawing a moan from his boyfriend. “Fuck Richie, please.”

                “Shh. Let me take care of my princess.” His fingers carded softly through Stan’s curly locks. “You tell me if you want me to stop ok babe?” When Stan nodded the gentle touch turned into harsh tug, craning Stan’s neck. Richie’s lips pressed softly against his neck, sucking softly. Stan couldn’t help but smirk when he heard Richie moan at the taste of him, the honey dust working. The smirk didn’t last long as Richie bit into him, just shy of truly painful.

                Leaving a trail of hickies down Stan’s neck and chest, Richie’s massive hand slowly started rubbing against Stan’s cock, keeping him on the edge. Stan let out an embarrassing yelp as Richie spun him pressing him his front against the wall. “Oh my little slut, look at you, ass all out and ready for me.” His hand collided with the bare skin of Stan’s ass, making him buck against the wall. Spank after spank rained down on Stan, making him whine and squirm, the wall cool against his flushed skin.

                “Wish everyone could see you like this, all dressed up for me like a good little slut. Watch you beg and moan as I open you up for me.” Richie pressed against him, his cock pressing against Stan’s ass, the denim rough against heated flesh. “Or maybe you don’t get any prep, just get my cock.” He ground against him, slow and hard, making sure Stan felt every inch of him. “Bet you’d like that, feeling me spread you open in one go…”

                Stan came with a moan, soaking the panties. “Oh princess, I don’t remember saying you could come.” Riche stepped back, slapping his ass again, rougher than before. Stan started to apologize but Richie shushed him, spanking him again. “Don’t wanna hear sorries babe, I wanna bust a nut.” He pushed Stan to his knees, pressing Stan’s face into his crotch. “Beg for my cock Princess. Beg.”

                Stan stared up at Richie, towering over him like a giant. He was still clothed, even his tattoo’s hidden under layers of clothes and Stan was on his knees, nearly naked, still hard in his messy panties. He felt ashamed, but under that, more than that he couldn’t deny how hot it all was, the power Richie exuded right now.

 “Rich, please. Fuck Richie want to see you. Need to see you, please.” His lips pressed against the bulge that was Richie’s cock, tracing its length. “Want your cock.” Above him Richie was staring down, pupils blown wide and it egged Stan on, made him want to please Richie even more. “Want to gag on you Rich, please. I fucked up, let me make it up to you.” He sucked at the wet spot soaking around the head of Richie’s cock.

Without a word, Richie leaned back, unzipping and pulling his cock free. “This what you want princess?” Stan flinched as Richie’s cock hit his cheek. He quickly recovered trying hard to catch the head of it between his lips. “Oh look at you baby, so needy for it.” Richie’s hand snaked its way into Stan’s hair holding him steady as he pushed his cock into him roughly, moaning as he felt Stan gag around him.

“Fuck baby you sound good choking around me.” Stan’s head was pressed against the wall, two hands knotted in his hair as Richie pulled almost all the way out, slowly pressing himself deeper and deeper, until his balls were resting against Stan’s chin. All Stan could see was Richie, his throat filled with him. His lungs burned but Richie didn’t move, barely blinking as he watched Stan struggle around him, not pulling back until Stan was sure he would pass out.

“Fuck Babe, that was fucking hot.” Richie dropped to his knees, kissing Stan quickly. “Pinch my thigh if it’s too much.” The moment of tenderness disappeared just as soon as it had arrived, Richie standing and slapping his cock against Stan’s face again. “Open up princess. I’m not pulling out again until you swallow my load like a good little slut.” Richie was just as erratic in this as he was in everything, never letting Stan get used to a pattern. One second his hips would be a blur of motion, Stan gagging every time it pushed into his throat, the next he would still with the just the tip between Stan’s lips, letting his boy lick at it.

Richie was letting out a steady stream of curses above him, soft grunts and moans hiding in the pauses. He was getting close, Stan gagging and drooling under him pushing closer and closer to the edge. When he couldn’t hold back any longer he pressed forward, burying his cock in his boy’s throat for the final time, coming as he felt Stan squirm around him.

“Holy fucking shit balls.” Richie panted as he joined Stan on the floor. “You are never allowed to wear anything but my shirts and shit like this, ever again.” His finger slid under the waistband of the panties, coming away slick with Stan’s come. “Wasn’t too rough was I?” Stan shook his head, curling into Richie as he licked his finger clean.

“Let’s get you cleaned up a bit ok?” A soft kiss was pressed to his curls as Richie helped him up, walking him to the bathroom and wiping away the sweat and drool that covered his face and chest. “There we go baby, all set for round two.”

“Two?”

“You’re insane if you think I’m not fucking that ass tonight. I mean look at it, all pretty and pink. I can even still see some handprints on it. Now be a good boy and get in bed for me baby, hands and knees.” Stan scrabbled to get to the bed, tripping over himself in his hurry. The bed dipped behind him and he craned his neck, struggling to see Richie but all it earned him was a slap to the ass and an order not to look back.

Richie and Stan had been together for years and in that time, Richie had perfected his methods of taking Stan a part. He                slowly spread Stan’s cheeks, dragging his tongue over his entrance, letting his fingers ghost over it but never giving Stan the pleasure of pressure. Stan was whimpering, begging for anything when Richie’s finger slid into him, hooking and instantly jabbing against his prostate.

“Richie please…” The sound of Richie’s hand connecting with his ass echoed in their small bedroom. He whined loudly, hips pulling away from Richie only for him to tug Stan back. Stan lost track of time as Richie toyed with him, never giving him all that he wanted. His tongue would push in, slicking him and quickly switching to two fingers before switching back again.

Before Stan realized Richie was pushing into him, his fat cock spreading him open and making him moan. “God baby, you always take me so good.” Inch by inch he slid in, until Stan was flush against him. Fingers dug into Stan’s hips Richie drew back halfway before thrusting back in, tugging Stan back with him. Stan was a mess under Richie, whining and moaning, clawing at the sheets.

The bed creaked loudly as Richie pounded into him, the headboard banging against the wall. Their neighbors were going to kill them but it was so hard to care about anything other than Richie. Stan was getting closer and closer, Richie’s cock slamming against his prostate with every thrust. He nearly sobbed when Richie pulled out. “Quiet princess.”

Richie flipped Stan onto his back, pushing back into his boy. One hand braced himself, the other palming Stan’s cock as he fucked into him. Stan’s hands roamed Richie’s body, tugging at his hair and begging for more. “Baby I’m so close, come for me.” Stan did as told, yanking hard at Richie’s hair as he spilled his load inside the panties for the second time that night. Richie followed right after, filling Stan’s ass with his load.

“This may be a bad time to mention it, but the record you mentioned. Was it the Smiths? Cause I broke that like a week ago, ordered a new copy.”

 


End file.
